


all i want is you (my sweet honey bee)

by stonedgeralt



Series: comms batch 1 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Happy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt
Summary: Waking up alone has been hard enough for Geralt, but it’s the lack of music and chatter that’s really taken its toll. The estate is lovely, of course, and it’s easy to find distractions, but Dandelion is what makes Corvo Bianco home.---Geralt reflects on his retirement while preparing for Dandelion's return to Corvo Bianco.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: comms batch 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889128
Comments: 34
Kudos: 154





	all i want is you (my sweet honey bee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feraljaskier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraljaskier/gifts).



> I had _so_ much fun writing this for my lovely friend Eman. Thank you so much for your constant support and cheerleading - I don't know what I'd do without you ❤ 
> 
> Many additional thanks to [Dallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore) for betaing this and yelling about how much she loved it, and to [Max 1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemelodies) for always being my voice of reason.
> 
> Title is from the song "All I Want Is You" by Barry Louis Polisar.

“Good morning, Master Geralt! What’ll you be having?”

Geralt hums thoughtfully as he examines the choices. “Two sweet buns.” He pauses. “On second thought, Suzette, make that four.”

“Of course!” From the other side of the counter, Suzette gives him a knowing look. “Master Dandelion is returning today,” she asks, “is he not?”

“He is,” Geralt answers with a smile.

Suzette tuts playfully. “Well,” she says, “why not a half dozen, then? On the house, to celebrate his homecoming.”

Before Geralt can protest, Suzette has wrapped six buns in paper and tied the parcel with string. She pushes it toward him with a wink. “Have a _lovely_ evening, Master Geralt.”

Geralt thanks her profusely before exiting the bakery, ignoring the blush that’s risen in his cheeks. He’ll be sure to slip a few extra crowns behind the counter next time he visits the shop, though he already knows this is a game he won’t ever win. He’d rescued Suzette’s brother from a monster den two years prior; since then, she’s only accepted payment from him a handful of times, and Geralt almost always leaves with extra treats. 

Next, he heads to the tailor’s workshop in Hauteville. It’s still early, and the streets are mostly empty, but every person Geralt passes greets him with a smile. Since retiring, he hasn’t once been called “Butcher,” though he doesn’t know if that’s out of respect for him or because the duchess had strictly forbidden it after he’d defeated the Beast. Geralt doesn’t much care about the reason, but it’s nice to not be constantly reminded of that part of his past.

When he enters the tailor’s workshop, Pierre greets him cheerfully: “Geralt! I hope this lovely morning has treated you kindly!”

“Greetings, Pierre,” Geralt says, nodding politely. “Here for that package.”

Pierre charges him half the price of the custom order in exchange for three jars of honey from Geralt’s first harvest. Geralt hands over the coin, thanks him for his generosity, and leaves the shop with his package, which Pierre had tied up with silk ribbons and lace.

The sun hasn’t risen over Knights Dormant Square just yet, but Geralt can tell that today will be very warm. He knows Dandelion will complain about the heat as soon as he arrives, like he always does. At least Geralt has sweet buns to appease him.

His final stop is the Adder and Jewels Winery. On his way there, Geralt stops to pet the friendly dog, which he calls Chat, that hangs around the Gran’place. Chat doesn’t seem as wary of him as other dogs are: She bounds over when Geralt whistles, barking and wagging her tail. She’s a good dog. Geralt gives Chat the strips of jerky that he’d brought for her, then continues on his way. He looks out over the city for a bit from Dulevant Gate before heading into the winery.

“Greetings, Jean,” Geralt calls. He can hear rustling from the back of the shop, then hurried footsteps.

“Ah, Geralt!” Jean, the sommelier, smiles as he dusts off his gaudy doublet. “What’ll it be this morning? I just received a crate of Saint Mathieu Rouge. Would you care to try it?”

“Thank you, but maybe later,” Geralt replies. “I’d like two bottles of Fiorano, the finest you have.”

Understanding dawns on Jean’s face. He bumps his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Of course!” he exclaims. “Master Dandelion is returning today, how could I have forgotten? I’ll fetch those for you right away.” Jean disappears into the back room once more, then returns with two bottles of wine: a 1243 and a 1245. He places them on the counter and says “Please pardon the dust - I’ve had these for several years. Will they do?”

“They’re perfect, Jean.” Geralt can’t believe his luck. Dandelion will be over the moon. “Thank you. How much for these?”

Jean requests two crates of Corvo Bianco’s Cabernet Sauvignon from Geralt’s next bottling. It’s a deeply unequal exchange, but Geralt knows better than to refuse Jean’s kindness. The sommelier packs the two bottles in a velvet satchel as he and Geralt chat about Toussaint’s wine scene. Jean had helped Geralt navigate his first year as a vineyard owner, for which Geralt is still extremely grateful. He’d also been the first to congratulate Geralt on his engagement, and had even thrown a little soirée at the Adder and Jewels to celebrate.

As he heads home with his packages, Geralt takes in the sounds of Beauclair: the clear blue waters of Seidhe Llygad lapping against the retaining wall; children laughing as they chase each other through the cobbled streets; merchants vying for the attention of passersby from their stalls.

Geralt has grown so fond of Beauclair, of Toussaint itself, since he’s retired. It’s no longer a place he’ll only be passing through. The warmer climate has been good for him, and he’s managed to keep the weight off by working in the vineyard, despite B.B.’s constant assurances that it isn’t necessary that he do anything other than oversee the workers.

But Geralt loves it too much to just sit back and supervise. He wants to work the muscles he spent decades building and maintaining. More than that, he enjoys being outdoors, feeling the sun on his skin and the rich dirt between his toes. When he’d discussed the addition of an apiary with B.B., the majordomo had agreed wholeheartedly, and sent away for the necessary supplies immediately.

That had been three months ago, and Geralt doesn’t regret his decision. He wakes up every morning to check the hives before sunrise, being careful not to wake Dandelion. He hasn’t been stung once, of which Geralt is very proud, but Dandelion hasn’t been so lucky. Despite this, at least once a sennight, Geralt finds the troubadour in the apiary with his lute, softly singing about sweet honey and twisted grapevines. 

Geralt’s first harvest will take place in mid-Blathe. He’s excited to have a steady supply of honey to satisfy the sweet tooth he’s developed since retiring. Corvo Bianco will also be the first vineyard in Toussaint to produce honey along with wine, and both B.B. and Jean have suggested brewing mead. His once dilapidated vineyard is thriving, and Geralt couldn’t be prouder.

When he arrives at Corvo Bianco, Geralt stops in the stable to give Roach one of the apples he’d picked on the walk back to the estate. 

“Dandelion’s coming home today,” Geralt tells her. “We’ve missed him, haven’t we?”

Roach snuffles at his hair and nickers softly. 

“Yeah, we have.” Geralt pats her neck before leaving the stable, calling, “See you later, Roach,” over his shoulder. He walks to the house, greeting the workers he passes with a smile and a nod - usually he’d wave, but his arms are full of his purchases. Geralt opens the front door with his foot and deposits the packages on the table in the main room. He calls for B.B., who appears instantly from the kitchen.

“Yes, sir?”

“Any word from Dandelion?” Geralt can’t hide the hopefulness in his voice.

“A messenger delivered a note shortly after you left for Beauclair,” B.B. says. “Master Dandelion will arrive late this afternoon.”

“No troubles?”

“None were mentioned in the note, sir.”

Geralt sighs in relief. “Thanks, B.B.”

“Anything else, sir?” The majordomo nods toward the packages. “Would you like me to take care of those?”

“Yes, please, but leave the package from Pierre. I’m heading to the vineyard.” 

“Of course, sir. Have a pleasant morning.”

Geralt nods before heading to the master bedroom for a change of clothes. Once he’s ready, he heads outside and makes the short trek to the vineyard.

Thoroughly engrossed in the work, Geralt loses track of time. It isn’t until he hears the distant sound of hooves that he looks up from the vines. He races for the house to clean himself up, smiling the whole time. It’s been nearly a month since Dandelion left for Novigrad for the annual bardic competition. _I have to defend my title, Geralt,_ he’d said. _I’ll be back before you know it._

Waking up alone has been hard enough for Geralt, but it’s the lack of music and chatter that’s really taken its toll. The estate is lovely, of course, and it’s easy to find distractions, but Dandelion is what makes Corvo Bianco home.

Geralt has just finished combing out his hair when Dandelion rides up to the house. He straightens his shirt and grabs the package from Pierre from the table before stepping outside into the late afternoon sun. 

“Geralt!” Dandelion calls. He’s already dismounted his horse and is practically sprinting toward the house. “My love, how I’ve missed you!” He barrels into Geralt with all the force of a fiend, but Geralt catches him easily, holding the package above his head to avoid it being crushed. “Gods, it’s hot,” he whines.

Geralt takes a moment to hold Dandelion tightly, taking in his citrusy-cinnamon scent and the feel of his body pressed close. “I missed you, too,” Geralt murmurs into Dandelion’s hair. “I’m glad you’re back. I have something for you.”

Dandelion pulls away and bats his eyes. “For _me,_ you say?”

Laughing fondly, Geralt presents the package. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Dandelion replies. His smile is as bright as the sunlight glinting off the silver ring on his left hand.

Geralt had never considered marriage until he’d been invited to a wedding in Beauclair soon after retiring. He’d been thoroughly startled by the longing he felt watching the newlyweds kiss. Geralt wrote to Dandelion the next day and asked if he would consider moving to Corvo Bianco. Dandelion arrived in a fortnight and made himself right at home, and Geralt had known immediately that he’d made the right decision.

They’ve been married for nearly two years now. It satisfies something deep within Geralt, knowing that Dandelion is _his,_ and that he is Dandelion’s, too.

Dandelion gasps suddenly. “Oh, Geralt, it’s beautiful!”

Geralt smiles proudly. “You like it?”

“I _love_ it.” Dandelion holds up the doublet, admiring it in the light. “It’s perfect. Thank you, darling.”

“You’re welcome.” Geralt reaches out to cup Dandelion’s cheek and asks, “Wear it to dinner?”

Dandelion places his hand over Geralt’s with a soft smile. “Of course.”

“Maybe a bath, first,” Geralt teases. “You smell.”

“As do you.” Dandelion winks at him. “I suppose we could conserve water and bathe together, hm?”

Geralt nods solemnly. “It’s the responsible thing to do,” he agrees. “I’ll have someone fill the tub. You can tell me all about Novigrad and the competition. I believe congratulations are in order."

With a sly look, Dandelion leans in. His lips brush the shell of Geralt’s ear as he whispers, “You can congratulate me later.”

Geralt groans softly. “Tease,” he grumbles. 

Dandelion laughs and walks past Geralt into the house and declares, “I am _starving._ ”

They eat their sweet buns in the tub, while Dandelion weaves a fantastical tale about his victory at the competition. He gestures wildly from his spot between Geralt’s legs, flinging crumbs left and right. Geralt smiles as he listens, his chin resting on Dandelion’s shoulder. He feels the familiar rumble of Dandelion’s voice in his own chest, and is reminded how much he adores this man. 

Two years ago, as they stood together in the greenhouse at sunset, Dandelion had quietly asked for Geralt’s hand. He hadn’t offered a ring, nor had he gotten down on one knee. It was more of a suggestion, really: _Let’s get married,_ to which Geralt replied, _I’d like that._

Geralt has found that he likes it very, very much.

After their bath, the two head downstairs to have dinner. They eat outside on the porch while Geralt fills Dandelion in on what he’s missed, which isn’t much. Life is much quieter, now, and Geralt prefers it that way. When they’ve finished, Dandelion heads for their favorite tree, the one on the cliff behind the house, while Geralt goes inside to fetch the wine. When he reaches the tree, Dandelion is sprawled beneath it, hands clasped behind his head. He sits up when he sees Geralt, and his eyes widen when he spots the wine.

“What year is that?” he asks.

Geralt hands him the bottle. “See for yourself.”

Dandelion inspects the label carefully and gasps. “Geralt, where did you find this?”

“That’s my secret,” Geralt says with a grin. He sits beside Dandelion, leaning back against the tree. “Are you going to stare at it or drink it?”

“Rude,” Dandelion sniffs. “Hand me a glass.”

They drink until the sun finally begins to set. Geralt rests his head on Dandelion’s shoulder as they take in the pink-orange glow falling over the estate.

“I love you,” Geralt says suddenly.

“I love you, too.” Dandelion sighs. “And I love this wine, and this sunset, and Toussaint. But you, most of all.”

Geralt hums contentedly. His body is warm from the wine and buzzing with a sudden need. He wraps his arm around Dandelion’s waist and murmurs, “I’d like to congratulate you now.”

Dandelion laughs. “Of course, my dear.”

They spend the night making up for lost time. Geralt’s hands roam over the curves and angles of Dandelion’s body. He lingers in the places that always make his husband squirm, and leaves marks that he knows will last. In turn, Dandelion takes Geralt apart slowly, all soft kisses and whispered encouragement; he’s always so tender when he comes home from a long journey. The ache in Geralt’s chest when they’re apart is worth it for the way Dandelion makes him feel when he returns.

Afterwards, Geralt snuggles close to Dandelion, who’s snoring softly. His heart swells with pride: for Dandelion’s victory, for Corvo Bianco’s success, and for himself. Retiring is one of the best decisions he’s made in his long life. No more contracts, no more monsters - unless they threaten his new livelihood. Geralt doesn’t miss it as much as he thought he would. He has everything he could ever need here: a flourishing business, generous friends, and, for the first time, a real home of his own.

And Dandelion, too, of course, but he’s been a part of Geralt’s life for so long. Maybe it’s cliché, but Geralt is thoroughly convinced that, if Dandelion asked, he would give up everything he’s gained during his retirement. If ever his troubadour chooses to roam, Geralt will follow, because Dandelion is home enough for him.

In the morning, Geralt will wake up in Dandelion’s arms, sleepy and sated. He’ll check the hives, spend a bit of time with Roach, and then come back to the house to rouse his husband with a kiss. Geralt will spend the rest of the day catching up on vineyard’s records, while Dandelion practices new songs. The house will feel alive again, full of energy, joy, and love. Everything will be as it should be.

Geralt’s very much looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Twitter [@stonedgeralt](https://www.twitter.com/stonedgeralt)!
> 
> Special thanks to Eman, smiecht, OrgasmicCrayons, and Kendra for their support!


End file.
